


Big Bad

by Lisa Martin (LisaM)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaM/pseuds/Lisa%20Martin
Summary: Xander tells about his time as Vampire Xander.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Big Bad

**  
**

“I could be a vampire, a bad ass one at that!” Xander flopped down on his bed, gazing up at his roommate with a grin.

“You?? Oh, come on!!” Said roommate responded as anticipated. Xander’s grin became wider, deciding this would be a perfect time to reveal that little story. It would probably win him the argument. Probably. It was worth a shot anyway.

“In fact I was,” he said,settling back into the pillows. “In some weird alternate reality, that is. If you don’t believe me, ask Anya.”

“What’s she got to do with it?” Curiousity, good.

“A lot. It was one of her last stints as a demon.”

“Turning you into a vampire?” Spike’s expression became thoughtful. “Now that I can believe.” He dodged the pillow that flew his way, picked it up and sent it back the way it had come. Xander simply grabbed it and threw it beside the bed.

“Not like that!” he huffed. “She granted a wish from Cordelia. It was just after our break-up.” He paused, looking at Spike through narrowed eyes. The blond vampire didn’t even blink. Sighing, Xander continued, “She wished that Buffy had never come to Sunnydale.”

That caught Spike’s attention. He wandered over to the bed and gave the dark haired teen another questioning glance before lying down on the bed. “Now this is interesting,” he drawled. “Tell me more.”

“Boots!!” Xander cried.

“Wot?” Spike stared at his feet. “Nothing wrong with them.”

“Off!

“Off what?”

“Your boots! You don’t lie in bed with your boots on.”

“I do.”

“Not here, not in my bed. And if you don’t take them off, I won’t tell you about Sunnydale without Buffy.” Xander crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look very determined.

“Oh, okay.” Spike sat up and began tugging off his boots, not noticing Xander’s smirk. The teen was mildly surprised it went so easy, but then again, promise Spike a nasty story about Buffy and it was like stealing candy from a baby. Boots landed with a ‘thud’ beside the bed and Spike laid down again. “Now tell me.”

“Well, as I said it was a wish from Cordelia. She wished that Buffy had never come to Sunnydale..”

“I knew there was a reason I liked her. Ow!”

Xander studied his hand, the same one that had just whacked Spike on the head. “You want me to tell the story or not?” Spike glared, but nodded. “Then shut up.” Sliding down a bit, he continued,” Anya, still in full demon mode, gave her her wish. And Cordy found herself in a town crawling with vampires and no Slayer to stake them. Needless to say it freaked her out.” He grinned. “I would’ve given anything to see her face.”

“Stay with the story,” Spike grunted, tugging on Xander’s shirt.

Sliding down further so that he was lying down, Xander went on, “The Master controlled the town, him and his minions. Still, there were humans that tried to fight them, I think Anya called them ‘white hats’ or something like that.”

“Doesn’t matter, go on.” Spike glanced up, pausing in his task of unbuttoning Xander’s shirt. “White ‘ats, eh? Lemme guess, the Watcher.”

“Yep, Giles alright, and Oz,” Xander replied.

“Dogboy? Interesting…” Shirt out of the way, Spike nuzzled Xander’s chest.

“He wasn’t a werewolf there.” Xander let out a soft moan. “Don’t know why. Anyway, when Cordy walked home from school she met up with me, vampire me.”

Spike glanced up again. “Still ‘aving trouble picturing you as a vampire.”

Xander said nothing for a minute, divesting the vampire from his shirt and tossing it in the general direction of the hamper. “Well, I was. All dressed in black leather. Anya said it looked sexy.”

“Now _that_ I can see!” Spike shivered as Xander’s fingers ran along his ribcage. “You in black leather, very nummy.”

“Yeah well, whatever. And I am not gonna wear it!” the mortal added, forestalling Spike’s comment.

“Pity,” Spike pouted as he moved to the end of the bed to tug out Xander’s sneakers. “’ey! Why can you wear shoes in your bed and I can’t?”

“Because it’s my bed.” A snarl was sent his way, the vampire emerging. “Scared. Not. Now get on with it!”

“Not until you tell me more.” Spike sat back on his haunches, piercing blue eyes boring into brown ones.

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Xander sighed heavily, then broke out in a grin. “Where was I? Oh yes, Cordy met vampire me. She didn’t realize it at first and threw a real fit when Willow joined us. Something like ‘I wish us into bizarro land and you two are _still_ together?”

Sneakers and socks out of the way, Spike joined Xander again, lying beside him, tangling their legs. He chuckled. “Shock of the century for Miss May Queen.”

“Oh yeah.” The twinkle in Xander’s eyes told Spike just how much he enjoyed that little scene. “She completely freaked when both Will and I vamped out.”

“Red was a vampire too?” Xander looked at his bedmate with something that bordered on jealousy. He was just a little too interested.

“She was. And yeah, she was beautiful, just a bit creepy and dangerous and trying to take over the town when she landed in this reality but…”

“’Old on! She landed ‘ere? In this Sunnydale? How?”

“Because Anya tried to get her powercentre back and her spell went a little off. Vampire Willow landed here and gave us all an interesting if not horrible night.”

Spike grinned. “There’s my Red. I knew she ‘ad it in ‘er.”

“Your Red??” Xander disentangled himself from the blond vampire’s grip and scooted to the far end of the bed.

“Jealous pet?” Spike neatly avoided the blow coming his way. “Not fair! You know I can’t ‘it you back!”

“That’s why I did it,” Xander said grimly. “And yeah jealous. Since when are you interested in Willow?”

“Since the moment I laid eyes on ‘er. Got potential, power. She doesn’t know ‘alf ‘ow much yet.” Spike had the grace to look guilty. Slightly.

“So you’re only interested in her powers?” Slowly Xander moved back to his previous spot.

“Yeah.” Spike traced a pattern on Xander’s chest with his finger, letting his mouth follow the trail. Looking up, he grinned, “Although she must’ve looked smashing as a vampire.”

“She was hot,” Xander agreed, albeit reluctantly, between mewling noises. “Stop that if you want to hear the rest.”

“’kay.” Spike laid his head on Xander’s chest.

“We went back to the Master and he ordered us to get Cordy out of the way. She had been blabbing about the Slayer having to be here.” Xander’s fingers toyed with a bleach blond curl. “We were all for it and caught up with her in the library. She had been rescued by Giles and company during our first meeting.”

“Did you kill ‘er?” Gold light shone into the vampire’s blue eyes. He was thoroughly enjoying this.

“We drained her,” Xander replied with a trace of triumph in his voice, the same voice that let out a hoarse cry when Spike traced the zipper of his jeans. “Gods!”

“They were there too?”

“No you nitwit! That was your doing!”

“Me? I wasn’t even there! Was I?”

“No you weren’t. Probably somewhere looking for Dru.” The stab had the anticipated effect. The vampire’s face darkened and a hiss escaped him. “Serves you right for talking about Will like you wanted her in your bed,” Xander smirked.

“Would be nice. You and ‘er. Oh yeah, definitely something to think about.”

Xander opened his mouth to lash out but bit back the words. The image Spike had just put in his head was an appealing one. No, he scolded himself, don’t go there. Instead he let his hand wander over Spike’s butt, stroking, teasing. Spike got the hint. “Go on,” he forced out.

“Job done we went back to the factory. Willow got a reward for a job well done. You see, she kept a house pet and just loved to play with him. Play like vampires do.”

“Lovely image,” Spike murmured, squirming under Xander’s touch that had become more firm. “Torture, rape and the like?”

“Got it. The pet, or puppy as she called him..” Xander paused to build up the tension in the story as well as in other areas. “was a vampire too, but not an ordinairy one.”

“The poof.” Spike grinned broadly. “I wish I ‘ad been there.”

“You would’ve loved what she did to him, Xander ground out. The sound of a zipper being opened. Cool fingers worked their way into his jeans, stroking the hardening shaft. “Keep that up and you won’t hear the end.”

“Ah, but I will see it,” Spike smirked, strokes becoming more demanding.

Xander glared, but managed to focus his thoughts on the story. “The Master was building a blood factory and on the day it opened, Buffy showed up.”

“She always spoils things.” Spike’s remark was followed by a long drawn out moan when Xander deftly freed him from his jeans. “Djeez pet!”

“She was set on spoiling things, that much is right. Yet it was a different Buffy, harder, tougher.” Xander paused again, his tongue too busy with other things to be engaged in talking. For a while nothing was heard but low groans and the occasional outcry. Then Xander lifted his head. “Wanna hear more?”

Spike could only nod.

“Well, of course those whitehats helped her and there was a big fiiiiiigght.”

“That big?” Spike asked innocently, divesting Xander of his jeans with one hand while the other was occupied somewhere else.

“Moron,” Xander grunted. “Buffy managed to dust some vamps and so did the others.”

“Lemme guess,” Spike sighed. “She won.”

“Well…oh yeah there…she…oh God!…she didn’t…” His babbling was cut short by a mouth descending on his and a cool body draping itself on top of him.

Spike drew back.. “Later,” he muttered, before diving back into another kiss. Things spiraled out of control quickly, bodies moving in an ancient rhythm. It was Xander who came first, wrenching his mouth away from Spike’s, howling out his name. Cold seed mingled with warm seconds later.

Sweaty, sticky and utterly satisfied they lay in each other’s arms, Xander tracing lazy circles on Spike’s back. It was a familiar pattern, one they always seem to fall into after sex. Lying together without talking. This time however, Spike broke the routine.

“You owe me the end of the story.”

Xander smiled lazily. “Oh yeah. She dusted me.”

Spike’s head jerked up. “The bitch!! Oh if I get me ‘ands on ‘er!!”

Taken somewhat aback by this unexpected outburst Xander stared. “Didn’t know you cared,” he said softly.

“Well I do. But before we go all sappy..”

“She was holding her own, as always. She had freed Angel and he was fighting along with them. The only thing he managed to do was distract Buffy. Long enough for the Master to get close to her.”

“Bloody poof,” Spike muttered.

“No love lost between you and your Sire is there?”

“No.” The answer was short but it told Xander enough. A triumphant smirk crawled its way onto his face.

“Then you’ll be pleased to hear what happened to him.”

“Will I?” Spike began to nuzzle Xander’s neck.

“Angel got dusted…by me.”

The bleach blond head shot up, wide grin stretching the vampire’s lips. He leaned in for a thorough kiss. Coming up again he was still grinning. “Proud of you, pet. Now what ‘appened to the Slayer?”

“The Master broke her neck.” Although he knew this hadn’t happened in his reality Xander shivered at the thought of it. After all, the Master had killed Buffy, and if he and Angel hadn’t been there…His thoughts were interrupted by Spike’s sigh.

“I always love stories with a ‘appy ending.”


End file.
